The Trouble with Love Songs
by BrandedInsanity
Summary: Haruka is asked to write a love song, trouble is, she's never been in love. Maybe the boys of QN and STARISH will help her understand what love means. But honestly, all this chaos over one tiny, itty-bitty, earth-shattering love song... Quartet NightxHarukaxSTARISH (Sometime in season 3, probably)
1. Chapter 1

Anddd there I go starting another fic.

Though this one...I'm planning to keep 4-5 chapter thingie.

Hopefully.

Don't quote me on that cause lets be real, I say these things but they don't work out.

But I'm apparently late to this Uta no Prince-Sama Train? I guess its a pretty old anime, but I JUST got into it...because the seiyuus from KnB sang one of the songs. And I had to watch their voices...so dreamy...also theres alot of the same voice actors from BroCon...which I also recently got into...

ALSO-

If you're also reading Kuroko the Housekeeper, have no fear! It's still my priority

And if you don't know what I'm talking about and this is the first story of mine you've read...this one will probably be a slower update!

Also please excuse the grammar and typos and spelling and all general horrid-ness.

ANYWAY

Obviously, Uta no prince sama is NOT mine :)

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Nanami wandered the giant halls of the mansion absent-mindedly. She clutched her notebooks tighter to her chest as she got closer and closer to her room. Her morning meeting with President Shining had certainly not been what she had been expecting...not that any meeting with the enigmatic man was ever anywhere near "normal". She let out a big sigh when she got to her room. She put a hand on the door knob and her forehead against the door. Her brain running at a million miles a minute. "What am I going to do?" She mumbled to herself with another sigh.

"Nanami?" Otoya said from down the hall, "Is something wrong?" Nanami turned her head to see all seven members of Starish were a short ways down the hall, all with concerned looks. It had been easy for the men to figure something was wrong with their favorite composer. The way her eyeline seemed to drift into the distance, her sullen posture, the way she kept sighing, not to mention the way she stood against the door of her own room completely lost in thought. While Nanami was not the sharpest tool in the shed, this level of airheaded-ness was decidedly, very un-Nanami-like.

"Ah, Everyone..." Nanami tried to smile, which may have passed to strangers on the street, but could definitely not fool her friends. Especially those seven who loved her so dearly. "I'm alright, just thinking" She said turning to them.

"Little Lamb, we talked about this" Ren sighed, advancing on the girl. "When you have a weight on your shoulders, you should come to us to share the burden" He gave her a kind smile and cupped her chin gently in one hand, using his other hand to wrap around her waist and drag her close to him.

"You're the burden" Masato growled. He quickly grabbed Ren by the shoulders and ripped Nanami from the blonde's arms.

"But, Nanami" Syo said, ignoring Masato and Ren and stepping directly in front of Nanami, "Even if Ren is an idiot, we are sincere in wanting to help you. If there's something bothering you, please tell us"

"Ung! We're not that reliable, but if it comes to you, we can do anything" Natsuki smiled.

"So, what's got your head all in the clouds?" Cecil asked, gently patting Nanami's hair.

Haruka blushed bright red, "W-well...you see..."

 **-Flashback-**

"Miss Nanami~!" President Shining screamed as he danced on top of his desk.

"Y-yes?" Nanami smiled. She had plenty of meetings with Shining, and every meeting had been, in a way, crazy. But today, Shining seemed extra pumped up, extra excited, extra everything...and this was alot considering the man was normally extremely hyper.

"Miss. Na-na-mi! OHOHOHO! We are going to try something NEW NEW NEW" The President sang again as he continued to swirl, his arms rose above his head, his gestures wide and exaggerated. He stopped dancing abruptly to point at Nanami, causing the young songstress to freeze. "I want you to write..." Shining grabbed a rope that seemed to drop down from no where. When he yanked the bright red rope, a big banner fell from behind him with mutli-colored confetti busting from, what felt like, all sides of the room. The word's "Love Song" in giant painted black lettering shined on the banner. "OH YESSS! A LOVE SONG" Shining sang.

"A love song?" Haruki tilted her head to the side.

"OH YES"

"But...haven't I...written love songs before?" Haruka asked, genuinely confused.

"OH NOOO! This is mucho DIFFERENT!" Shining shook his head from side to side and crossed his arms over his chest, "You've written beautiful songs! I mean QUE LINDA!" Shining gave a twirl and blew kisses into the air, "But they only turned into a love songs through STARISH's lyrics! Now, I want you to write a love song BELLISSIMA with PURPOSE! AHAHAHAH! A song who's core is AI, LOVE, SARANG!"

"A love song with a love core?" Nanami said, trying to get some clarification.

"Yess! Exactamente, Miss. Nanami! I want you to pour the feelings of love into E-V-E-R-Y NOTE!"

"Ah but, President...I..."

"No NO NOOO! No buts, Miss. Nanami! I will give you as much time as you need! But I do want this LOVE SONG! Understand?"

"Ah...y-yes...President Shining"

"YESS! OK! Now GO! FIGHTO! YESSS" President Shining posed, one foot on the desk, the other foot planted on the ground. His hand pointing a finger to the distance.

"Y-yes..." Haruka bowed politely and closed the door to the President's office. Once she was sure that the President couldn't hear her, she leaned back against the door and sighed. "But I've never...been in love..." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Presently, the memories of the meeting hit Nanami like a brick wall, her face flushed a bright red, causing the members of Starish to pause. "Y-You...Uhm...You see I..." Her face flushed even brighter, steam gathering atop her head. _'To never have experienced love at my age...'_ Haruka thought, _'Its much too embarassing to say out loud!_ ' She shut her eyes and shook her head, "Its nothing! I'm going to rest now, please excuse me" She squeaked before escaping into her room and slamming the door shut.

"Ah! Nanami!" Tokiya tired to stop her, but it was much to sighed and looked at his groupmates, each with looks of genuine concern and worry. "What's wrong with her?" Tokiya asked.

"Maybe her meeting with President Shining was bad?" Cecil asked.

"You don't think he's going to try to get rid of her or something?!" Syo exclaimed.

"He wouldn't do that" Masato shook his head.

"Exactly, her work has been exceptional. Every song she's written for us has won some sort of award" Ren nodded.

"She has made herself essential...but then...what happened?" Tokiya asked.

"Maybe we should see if Shining can tell us something?" Syo suggested. The other quickly agreed and sprinted in the direction of Shining's office. Unfortunately, all they got from the strange man was a loud, long laugh and a "ITS A SURPRISE" along with much more laughter.

"I know this is weird to say...but I don't think I've ever seen him so excited..." Otoya mumbled when they were finally allowed to leave.

"This new project must be huge..." Syo nodded.

* * *

Hours later, Nanami was able to calm herself. She had tried to write some demos for the new love song, but everything had come out unsatisfactory. The songs she came up with could be used as regular songs, but without lyrics, the notes didn't scream "love". The tunes made her feel happy...but not...in love...whatever that was supposed to feel like. Nanami closed her piano and decided she needed some fresh air. She explored the halls of the mansion once again. It had gotten dark since she locked herself in her room. The halls were illuminated with only moonlight and she, for the first time that day, smiled a genuine smile. She was certainly lucky. She got to do what she loved the most with people she cared very deeply about. She stopped walking for a moment and ran a hand through her hair. The others were probably worried. She had ran away from their concern out of embarrassment...certainly that must have freaked them out...but she still couldn't bring herself to tell them what was wrong. It was too embarrassing. Nanami made her way to the roof and leaned back against the balcony. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"My, my, my...that was quite the sigh, Kiddo" Reiji smiled.

"Ah, Kotobuki-senpai! I'm sorry, did I bother you?" Nanami bowed politely in apology.

"Yes~ I'm afraid I'm quite bothered. A sigh like that must have many troubles behind in. Why don't we sit down and you can tell me everything" Reiji winked at her and guided her to a chair.

"Kotobuki-senpai..." Nanami started, trying to get her thoughts together.

"Its OK, Kiddo. Take your time" Reiji smiled kindly.

"Well you see...I-...I..." Nanami closed her eyes, gathering her resolve, "You see I...Ah!" Nanami stopped, an idea suddenly surfacing. Certainly, she didn't know the feelings of love...but surely others did. Maybe she could get everyone to tell her about it, who they love or loved, what they felt...and maybe she could use their feelings to build a song. "I've got an idea! I need to get my notebook!"

"Hehe my presence alone helped you with your problem?" Reiji said jokingly.

"Yes! It most certainly did! Thank you so much Kotobuki-senpai! May I ask you for some time later?" Nanami asked with a wide smile.

Reiji blushed slightly, "Of course...kiddo"

"Thank you so much, Kotobuki-senpai! I'll get to work now then!" Nanami smile brightly at her senpai and bowed before rushing back to her room.

Reiji smiled and shook his head. He looked up at the bright moon and stars and tilted his hat back, the image of Nanami's smile burning in his heart. "I'm in trouble" He said with a soft laugh.

* * *

The next morning, Nanami woke up ready to work. She grabbed her pen and notebook and ran through the halls, hoping to bump into someone who had time to talk with her. While the members of Starish were at a photoshoot, the singers of Quartet Night were all free. She smiled wide when she saw Camus relaxing in the lounge with a cup of tea.

"Camus-senpai?" She said after calming herself and approaching her senpai with grace.

"What is it?" He glared at her.

She simply smiled. His glares had scared her before, but now they had absolutely no affect. "I was hoping to ask your expertise on something"

"Hahh? Can't you ask someone else?" He asked, closing his eyes and sipping his tea.

"But I wanted to get your opinion, senpai." Nanami said tilting her head over so slightly.

"Is that so?" Camus sighed, trying his very best to sound angry and annoyed. But he couldn't help the way his heart pounded and ached. She needed **his** opinion. His, specifically. There were many people to ask, especially in this house, but she had come to him. He hid his smirk with the tea cup, unable to hide how proud he felt. "Fine. Take a seat. Make it quick"

Nanami smiled, "Yes, Camus-senpai" Nanami quickly next to Camus and flipped her notebook open. "Camus-senpai?"

"Yes, yes I'm listening. Hurry it up will you"

"Yes! Actually, for my first question...I was wondering if you're in love with anyone right now?" Nanami asked innocently looking up at Camus.

He almost spit his tea out. Almost. His heart raced in his chest and he fought tooth and nail to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks. He was a count, god damn it, and counts do not blush...especially from questions of commoners. Camus stared at Nanami. She had just brushed a stand of hair from her face and was staring up with innocent anticipation. Her eyes shining a beautiful orange. The light of the room hit her perfectly, as it always did..she seemed to glow. She noticed him staring, and he swore the room was in slow motion. She blinked a couple times at him, and an innocent smile slowly rose to her mouth. She titled her head at him.

"Camus-senpai?"

He lost it. He slammed his tea cup down and stood up, grabbing his book. "I don't have time for stupid questions" He said, louder and angrier than he meant. He saw how taken aback she was but he had to get out of there. He walked, as calmly as his thudding heart would let him, out of the lounge and straight to his room. He closed the door behind him, gently, not wanting to raise suspicion of any who might be around. He placed his book on the coffee table, unceremoniously tossing it down. He sat in one of the chairs and held his head in his hands. "Pathetic" He mumbled, trying to cover the little bit of red that had made its way to his face.

Back in the lounge, Nanami sat staring at where Camus had run away. _'Maybe that was too personal too fast?_ ' Nanami thought erasing the numbers on the questions she had written down. _'Maybe...this one? Mm, this question might be a better ice breaker'_ She nodded, re-writing the numbers. She noticed that Camus had left the tea set out. She knew how much he hated it when the tea stained the porcelain. She placed the set on the tray and headed to the kitchen. Luck was on her side today, or so she thought. Ranmaru was in kitchen making himself a rather large, protein-rich snack.

"Ranmaru-senpai" Nanami greeted with a smile.

"Ah" Ranmaru replied as a greeting. He glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow, "Are you working for Camus again?"

"Oh no, I just noticed these were left out. I decided to clean it. It's not like before" Nanami said, trying to relax Ranmaru.

He nodded, "That guy can be kind of a pain. Let me know if he bothers you, got it?"

Nanami chuckled. Ranmaru acted so cold and distant, but he was really a nice guy. Like that time he saved her from HEAVEN's advances and now, he seemed to want to protect her. Like a brother would. "Yes, Ranmaru-senpai. Thank you". She put away the tea set and sat on a stool across from where Ranmaru was cooking. "That looks really delicious, Ranmaru-senpai"

"...Do you want some?" He asked, looking at her. She couldn't help but smile. He offered to share, but it was obvious he wanted to eat it all himself.

"Oh, not at all. Thank you though" She said, laughing softly when Ranmaru seemed to relax.

"Alright. Let me know if you need something"

"Actually...I could use your advice, Ranmaru-senpai"

"Advice?...I'm sure someone else could be more helpful. I dont think I give good advice" He sighed.

"Right now, Ranmaru-senpai, I need your advice" Nanami smiled.

He froze and looked at her. His heterochromatic eyes focused on the girl before him. _'Mine?_ ' He thought, his heart began to speed up. "Then...I don't know how well I can help you. But I'll try" Ranmaru nodded, ignoring the aching in his chest.

"Thank you, Ranmaru-senpai!" Nanami smiled.

"Just ask...already" Ranmaru mumbled.

"Then...Ranmaru-senpai...you say you just do whatever your heart tells you, right?"

"That's right" Ranmaru smirked, "This heart of mine shows me the right actions to take, always"

"That's really wonderful, Senpai. I hope I can also follow my heart" Nanami smiled. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her chest, a smile on her lips. Ranmaru fought a blush and nodded. "But Senpai, following your heart...do you do that when you're in love as well?" Nanami asked.

"...What...What...what are you asking me?" Ranmaru stared, his mind in absolute chaos. The way his heart thudded in his chest was of no help either.

"When you're in love, do you just do what your heart tells you?" She asked, leaning forward.

"...I'm hungry. I'm going to eat. I don't have time to answer your questions" Ranmaru said, quickly grabbing his food and walking out of the kitchen. Nanami stared at where Ranmaru had rushed out.

 _'It happened again...'_ She thought, sighing. _'I wonder if thats the wrong question then...'_ She quickly made notes in her book and made her way out of the kitchen and decided Ai might be able to give her a simple, objective understanding on what love was. Sure, he was a robot, but maybe he had some data he could share with her. She quickly made her way to his room and knocked.

"What?" An emotionless voice asked through the door.

"Ai-senpai? May I come in?" Nanami asked. There was a pause before Nanami heard a sigh.

"Fine. It's open"

"Thank you very much" Nanami smiled, closing the door behind her. "Do you have some time, Ai-senpai?"

"If I didn't do you think I would let you in here?" He asked, staring at her with those unrelenting crystal blue eyes.

Nanami chuckled, "Then, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. I have plenty of data on a lot of things." He said as curt as ever.

"I knew you could help me, senpai" Nanami smiled, "First then...what do you think love is?"

"Love is a series of chemical, hormonal reactions in one's brain"

"Ah...then...uhm...senpai...what kind of girls do you like?" Nanami asked.

"I like polite girls" He replied quickly, his eyes slowly opened to stare at Nanami. "I like girls who work really hard...and are good at what they do" He unconsciously reached for her, "I like girls with pretty hair..." He gently grabbed a piece of Nanami's orange hair. He quickly stood up, his eyes wide with shock.

"Senpai?"

"Get out."

"Ah but senpai that wasn't..."

"Just get out" He said, grabbing her wrist and pushing her out of his room.

"Ah...yes! Sorry for bothering you!" Nanami said quickly before Ai slammed the door in her face.

"What...what was that?" Ai leaned back on the door. He placed a hand over his chest, "Why...are my circuits working so hard?" He mumbled to himself. "What... **was** that?" He repeated. "I need to do some research"

Nanami rubbed her nose, the door had smacked her face a little. It wasn't that bad, but it did leave her nose a little red. Nanami continued to walk down the halls when she noticed Reiji walking in the opposite direction. She smiled and greeted him as they met halfway. "Yo, kiddo. Are you alright?" Reiji asked, noticing the slight redness on her nose.

"Yes! I was just...a little clumsy" She chuckled.

"Oh, my! That's pretty red. Good thing I carry bandaids with me! Come, sit sit!" Reiji smiled, pulling Nanami to sit on the window sill.

"Its not bad, Kotobuki-senpai" Nanami tried to stop the older man.

"Nonsense! You have to take care of the little things before they turn into big things! Let your senpai pamper you, OK?" Reiji winked.

Nanami chuckled, and gave in, "Senpai is so nice" She smiled.

Reiji froze mid-bandaid unwrapping, his heart squeezed painfully. "O-of course! Anything for my cute little kouhai!"

"Ne, Senpai...can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm" Reiji smiled, bringing Nanami's face close to his. He slowly started to place the bandaid on her nose, "Maybe if you call me by my first name. No Honorifics, of course" He winked at her.

"That's it?" Haruka asked.

"If you do that, your wish will be my command!"

"Then...R-Reiji" She looked up at him, her cheeks tinted the slightest of pink, her eyes reflecting the sunlight from the window. She tilted her head slightly, an innocent look on her face.

"Yup! That's enough for today! I think we made progress!" Reiji said immediately standing up and turning away.

"Senpai? But I didnt ask you anything"

"Oh look at the time! I'm late for a meeting! Bye now, Kiddo!" Reiji stammered, refusing to turn around, he ran down the hallway. His face glowing a bright red. _'That was a mistake! What a stupid mistake'_ He shook his head. He turned the corner and slammed his back into the wall. He clenched his shirt over his heart. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I'm digging my own grave" He sighed.

* * *

The members of Starish came home late that night. They decided to relax in the lounge, hoping to run into Nanami at some point as well, before they went to bed. They walked into the room and were stunned to see Quartet Night sitting on the couches, 'DEFEAT' seemed to be written over their heads. All of their seniors looked deep or lost in thought. Periodically, they shook their heads or ran fingers through their hair. They didn't even seem to notice the entrance of their younger classmen. The normally calm, cool senpais were...flustered...The air was thick with their intensity.

"Ummm...Senpais?" Otoya ventured, unsure of how to react.

"Ah...you kids are back?" Ranmaru asked snapping the rest of the quartet out of their thoughts.

"What the? Isn't it too early for you to be back? Are you slacking off?" Reiji joked.

"Senpai...its 11PM" Masato said pointing to the giant clock on the other side of the room.

"ITS WHAT?!" Reiji exclaimed standing up, "Have I just been sitting here this whole time?...Speaking of which when did you three get here?" Reiji stared at his groupmates.

"We've been sitting here this whole time" Ai said.

"Idiot" Camu sighed.

"Seriously, how did this moron get so far" Ranmaru added.

"That's so mean, you guys..." Reiji cried.

"How long have you been sitting like that?" Tokiya asked.

"And more importantly, is Haruka home?" Cecil asked, showing little concern for his senpais.

"Haruka?" Ai's eyes widened.

"Nanami?" Camus and Ranmaru froze

"Kiddo?" Reiji jumped.

"I don't know, you idiots" Ranmaru looked away, using his hand to cover his face to hide the slight blush.

"If you want to see her go find her yourselves" Camus said shaking his head.

"Why would I know something like that? Useless data" Ai nodded.

"Who's Nanami Haruka, again?" Reiji almost yelled.

The other three members of Quartet Night stared at Reiji, causing him to slink back into his seat.

"Did something happen between you and the Little Lamb?" Ren asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. The other members of Starish were about to laugh at the thought of the senpais making a move on Haruka, but froze when the noticed how panicked their senpais looked.

"Of course not!" Reiji all but yelled, "I think its time for bed! Time for bed Quartet Night! Let's go"

"You're acting out of character, senpai" Masato commented.

"I know. He actually had a good idea" Ranmaru stood up and began walking to leave the room.

"Yes, how weird is that" Camus nodded, following Ranmaru.

"I'll mark it in my calendar" Ai said, walking with his groupmates.

"Wow...so mean" Reiji moped slowly following behind his team.

"...Do you really think something happened?" Otoya asked, a deep frown on his face

"What's with all the noise?" Nanami asked as innocent as could be appearing in the doorway, effectively stopping Quartet Night in their tracks. She looked up at them, her head cocked to the side as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The members of Starish looked at their senpais with suspicion when they all gulped and expertly dodged Nanami with quick versions of goodnight and continued to leave the room.

"Something happened" Ren lowered his eyes.

"Definetly" Masato folded his arms over his chest.

* * *

OHOHO

Thank you so much for taking the time to read!

Please R&R if you'd like :)


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening!

Thank you everyone who wrote me a review! You guys are so sweet! I will do my best to make you all happy.

Anyway-

I know its been...well quite sometime...I'm glad I warned that this was going to update slow...

I had quite a bit of writer's block but I kept writing rough draft after rough draft, but I wasn't satisfied with them...so, I wrote another one just now and decided...why the hell not? That's my style. If I think too much, I over think and nothing gets posted so...have this chapter. I like it well enough :D

And also I'm sorry its MUCH shorter than the last chapter

Hopefully next time will be longer :D

Ya never know with future me

She can be so fickle.

 **Disclaimer:** This exists, so you know Uta no Prince-sama doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Haruka watched, with a rather confused expression, as the members of Quartet Night disappeared down the hall. She couldn't understand why they were in such a rush. _'Maybe they were just tired?'_ She shrugged off their oddities and turned her attention to her friends, a smile on her face. "You came home rather late today, everyone. You must be working hard" She commented, her voice calm and, in a way, apologetic. But instead of the sleepy, exhausted expressions she had expected from the seven singers, she found them looking irritated and angry. Haruka could even see a little vein throbbing on Syo's forehead. She stared at them for a moment and soon realized they would start yelling, as they often did. She didn't understand why they had such outbursts, but through their time together, she had learned to see them coming. She knew this was going to be a big one. She mentally braced herself.

As she predicted, Syo ran up to her, roughly grabbing her at the shoulders, his face mere inches from hers. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt his breath wave over her face, "Did they **do** something to you?!" He yelled.

Haruka slowly opened her eyes, little tears lining them from the force with which she had shut them. She turned tilted her head slightly to the side, looking to the other members of Starish to help her. However, she found that they had gathered around her, each with a curious yet irritated glint in their eyes. Realizing no one would get her out of Syo's grasp, she turned back to the short blonde. "Do something?" She asked, expressing her genuine confusion, "Like what, Syo-kun?"

"L-like…." Syo froze, suddenly realizing how close they were together. He gently released the girl, a red blush adorning his face. "Er…like…" He scratched his head and took a step back, running into Natsuki's chest. Natsuki smiled, his usual care-free smile, wrapping his arms tightly around Syo before he could get away.

"I think what he's asking is…did those guys do something to make you uncomfortable?" Natsuki rephrased.

"Eh?...No? Nothing like that happened at a—" Haruka tried to reply.

"What happened to your nose?" Tokiya asked, interrupting her.

Haruka stilled herself. Tokiya always spoke in an icy tone and she had gotten quite used to his cold attitude…but…the way he spoke to her just then sent shivers down her spine. She felt the goose bumps climb up her arms. But still, not wanting to seem weak, she answered him calmly, "I ran into a door".

"You're clumsy, but you're not that clumsy" Otoya replied. It was true. Haruka had a knack for dropping things and tripping all over the place. To be honest, her running into a door was a completely believable occurrence. But the way the senpais had reacted was enough to draw suspicion, no matter what Haruka said. "Did the senpais hit you or something?"

"Or hit on you" Ren added.

"Shut up" Masato folded his arms over his chest and sent Ren a glare that could freeze hell over.

"You say that but you're curious to~" Ren smirked, completely unaffected.

Haruka chuckled. She felt herself relax as the group returned to their normal selves, "It's really nothing" She said, "I honestly did just run into a door". _'Though...it was more slammed into my face...better not say that...'_ She thought.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings, Nanami" Cecil sighed, "Especially when I'm not here to protect you". He closed the distance between them in few strides and wrapped one hand around her waist, bringing the other to gently cup her chin. "Does it hurt?" He asked, his eyes exuding concern.

Before Haruka could reply she felt Cecil's warmth ripped from her. Syo quickly grabbed Cecil's collar, hauling him off the young girl, and practically threw him into the air. "Don't get so close to her" Syo barked.

"Says the guy who was clinging to her not even five minutes ago" Cecil huffed, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Are you O.K, Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked as he moved to stand in front of Haruka, physically blocking out sight of Cecil and Syo arguing.

Haruka smiled, "Of course. It didn't even hurt when it happened. But Kotobuki-senpai insisted on putting a bandaid on" She chuckled. The room went silent. Haruka didn't know what was wrong with what she said…but she knew it was a mistake. Instantly, the dark, angry, irritated aura the group had before was back.

"Insisted?" Ren asked. Even though he was smiling, Haruka couldn't help but gulp. Ren was certainly smiling, but it didn't feel anything like a smile. There was a malicious tone that made Haruka want to run. "What do you mean he **insisted**?"

"Did he force himself on you?!" Cecil yelled, completely forgetting about his argument with Syo and returning to Haruka's side.

"Don't word it like that, moron!" Masato chastised, shaking his head in disapproval. Though a slight pink shade had made its way to his cheeks.

"The wording doesn't matter" Otoya said before Ren could retort, "What's important is that they didn't do anything weird!...T-they…didn't do anything…weird…right?" Otoya turned his attention back to the wide-eyed, confused Haruka.

"They didn't do anything" Haruka nodded and waving her hands around, desperately trying to calm her friends down.

"As long as you're alright…I guess" Tokiya sighed, "We were really worried about you after all" He gave her a soft, relieved smile.

"That's right, Little Lamb" Ren nodded, putting on his best flirtatious smile, "The reason we came back so late was because we couldn't focus on our work. Our hearts and minds in complete chaos….consumed with only thoughts of you."

"Wow, you're so smooth, Ren" Natsuki stared in awe as he gradually started clapping his hands.

"No one's going to join your slow clap. Stop it" Syo slapped at Natsuki.

"More importantly" Masato sighed, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Ah! Y-yes!" Haruka took a step back and bowed to the Starish members, her body making a perfect 90 degree angle. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday!" She straightened herself. She ignored the stunned looks of her friends and continued, "I should have explained myself to you clearly. Even though you were just concerned for me, I ran away without thinking about how that would make you all feel. I'm really sorry. A-actually…it….I was just embarrassed" Haruka finished, her strong will slowly fading as she remembered her task. She began fiddling with her fingers, unable to stop the blood from rushing to her face.

Starish couldn't look away. Haruka stood by the giant wooden doors, wearing her light pink, almost white, night dress. The moon shined through the window behind them, illuminating her beautiful pale skin. Her face was tinted a perfect shade of red. The moonlight hit her eyes just perfectly, as she looked at them with shy and nervous glances. Masato forced himself out of his trance. "W-what….why…do you feel embarrassed?" He asked, snapping the rest of the group back to their senses.

"Is…there something you can't tell us?" Otoya asked. He looked towards her feet and scratched the back of his head. He looked like a puppy who had been kicked.

"It…it's not confidential or anything! Or at least…President didn't ask me to keep it quiet" Haruka said quickly. Her interpretation was more on a business platform rather than the intended meaning, "It's just that the new project is…more complicated…"

"How so?" Cecil asked.

"W-well…uhm…you see…the thing is…its about….l-l-love" Haruka replied, her voice slowly drifting until she all but whispered the last word.

"….Love? But you've written love songs before." Natsuki said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"This is different" Haruka blushed, "It…the songs I've written only became about love after you guys wrote the lyrics…this time the President wants…"

"A love song with notes dripping with love as well" Cecil nodded, "It'll make for a song with more harmony and flow"

"Y-yes. I also think that's what the president is going for" Haruka chirped.

"Then what's the problem?" Tokiya raised a brow, "Just think about a time you were in love and use those feelings to write a song."

"W-well….uhh…" Haruka stuttered.

There was a short silence before Natuski piped in, "Could it be you've never been in love, Haru-chan?"

Haruka's race lit up like a Christmas tree and that was all the answer Starish needed.

"You've…never been in love?" Otoya asked.

"I….well..I…I haven't. I love my grandmother. I love my friends and my job, but…the kind of love the President wants me to feel while I write this song…isn't the kind of love that I've felt before." Haruka nodded.

"So then…about the senpais…?" Masato asked, his gentle voice calming her nerves.

"I thought that I could use their experiences with love to write a song" Haruka explained, "But it didn't seem to work. I can't sympathize with feelings I've never felt before"

 _'Theres only one reason why the senpais would be acting so weird over such innocent curiosity…I better keep an eye on them'_ was the simple thought that ran through their minds.

"Well, the fix is pretty simple isn't it?" Ren said with a smirk, "All you have to do is fall in love". Ren reached for her and grabbed her hand. "Why don't you try falling for me?" He asked, giving her hand a short kiss.

"Like she'd fall for a dumbass like you" Masato growled, slapping Ren's hand away. Masato moved to hold Haruka protectively. "She should fall for a gentleman"

"Hehhhh….like you?" Ren asked with a smile, trying to sound entertained. But his words sounded strained and annoyed. His forehead betrayed him as a vein had popped up through his irritation. Masato quickly released Haruka, a blush on his face. He turned to reply, but was cut off. "Well, Tokiya is kind of a gentleman too. Would you rather she fell for someone like him?" Ren chuckled. Masato immediately turned to give Tokiya a glare, who merely gave a confused look back.

"No way! Nanami will fall for me! We're meant to be, you know? She's my muse!" Cecil stomped a foot on the ground, a pout on his face.

"She'd have to take care of you! She needs a man who will take care of her and protect her!" Syo barked.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're fired up" Natsuki hummed as he poked Syo's cheeks.

"S-shouldn't it be more like...someone who is on the same wavelength as her?" Otoya chimed in.

"What does that even mean?" Syo raised an eyebrow.

Haruka began to chuckle, silencing the room. "W-what?" Masato asked, sheepishly.

"It's just…it makes me happy you're so interested in my love life. It really feels like I have brothers or something" Haruka smiled

"…WE ARE NOT—" Otoya was cut off.

"It doesn't matter!" Tokiya raised his voice, shutting down the impending commotion, "Don't you remember the rules? We're not allowed to fall in love"

"Oh…that's—" But before Syo could finish his sentence, they heard a harsh chord being slammed onto the piano.

The group quickly spun around to find the source. And there, in the moonlight, sat a very pretty Ringo. He turned to them, a threatening smile on his lips as he stood and closed the piano. " **Speaking of rules** , I believe…" He said, the sweetness in his voice causing the group to shudder, "It's late…and yet…here we have a group of boys and a young princess together. **That's** against the rules…isn't it?"

"No fraternizing with the opposite sex after 10:30, unless work is being done" Hyuga replied, nodding, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What kind of work?" Ren smirked, his voice smooth and tone suggestive.

"Don't" Masato shushed, shutting Ren down immediately.

"And I don't believe anyone was singing or dancing" Ringo said, ignoring Ren and Masato, as he strode over to the group.

"Then we can only conclude we have some rule breakers here" Hyuga sighed.

"Haruka-chan, why don't you head off to bed. The boys will have to be punished" Ringo smiled at the orange-haired girl as he shoo'd her away.

"Ah, b-but I was up late too. Shouldn't I take part in the punishment?" Haruka asked.

"Ah no, there's no need. These rules apply only to idols. And you're a composer. You're free to do whatever you want" Ringo gave her a wink.

"So..then…idols and composers aren't held to the same restrictions?" Haruka asked, her eyes shining bright.

"Eh?" Masato's eyes widened.

"…I don't like where this is going" Ren shuddered.

"Yes, that's right" Ringo nodded.

"Ah! That's it then!" Haruka clapped her hands over Ringo's, "I can fall in love with someone! If I fall in love, I can write this song properly!"

"Wait, what?!" Syo screamed.

"She said—" Natsuki started

"I KNOW WHAT SHE SAID" Syo barked

"Then why did you ask?" Natsuki smiled

"Hehhh, that's true. I remember President saying something about your new project" Hyuga said, "But you can't fall in love half-heartedly. That'll just hurt the other person. You must fall with all of your being."

"Awww, Ryuya…what wonderful words" Ringo swooned, "He's right, of course. This isn't just for work, this is life, ya know? So, leap with all your strength, ne?" Ringo smiled.

"Y-yes! Thank you!" Haruka bowed

"W-wait, Haruka…that's-" Tokiya tried to gather his thoughts.

"D-don't go!" Otoya yelled, but it was too late. Haruka left the room in a hurry, disappearing into the darkness of the hall.

"Oi, oi, oi" Hyuga smacked the back of Otoya's head, "Your attention should be here. Punishment number one, 20 laps around the mansion. Get outside and move"

"B-but….NANAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

...this certainly wasn't where they wanted this to go.

* * *

When I was writing this...it seemed longer...

...but really we haven't moved too much in the actual story

More words then movement

I can hear my tenth grade English (who taught me how to write those many moons ago) nagging me now...

...shut up Mrs. Green.

Anyway! Please drop a review if you'd like to. I like to read them and squeal...so you know..there's that

If not, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Wheeee talk about hiatus, amirite? Sorry, sorry. Life stuff. Craziness. On the plus side, I JUST started a wordpress thingie as suggested by a friend of mine :D

It doesn't have anything on it right now - as of me writing this, but it'll just have short stories and random musings of my life - it'll range from serious to jokes and stuff, probably. My thingie is brandmeinsanity . wordpress .com. Without the spaces, of course...Idk why it wont just lemme post the link normally o.o'' but yes. Check it out if you get bored haha

And also - someone offered to be my beta? I think that's like an editor thing. I meant to contact her/him but I couldnt find the review/message...I dont remember which it was since it was quite a time ago. But person who offered - please contact me again! I think I'd post stuff faster if I had one. And also...beta _**is**_ a editor/first glance type thing, yes? Sounds like a writing friend and I like those. IDK I CANNOT FANFIC VERY WELL.

Anyway, I like this chapter and I hope you do too :D

As always, please excuse grammar mistakes~

 **Disclaimer:** uta no prince sama does not belong to me

* * *

Otoya's jaw dropped to the floor. Masato blushed so hard, his ears began to burn. Natsuki had stars in his eyes. Tokiya stood in absolute shock and awe. Syo slowly slid his hat off. Cecil fell to his knees. Ren could only hold a hand over his heart, trying to will it to calm itself.

The members of Starish couldn't believe their eyes...in the middle of their lounge was...Haruka Nanami in a beautiful wedding dress.

The dress was expertly spread around her as she sat on the hard wood floors. The soft tumbles of white fabric matched beautifully with her pale skin. She had a small smile on her lips as she gazed out the window. The sunlight flooded the room, illuminating her perfect form in an almost angelic way. She hummed as she played with her hair, which had been slightly curled. Her make-up was subtle and light, enhancing her already soft features. She closed her eyes for a second before slowly turning to them. The small smile growing into that famous Haruka beam, "Oh! Welcome home" She said.

"Oh dear God, _why_..." Syo mumbled as he tried to hide his face with his hat.

* * *

 **Hours Earlier-**

"Huh? A group date?" Tomo asked as she twirled a straw around in her drink. She eyed her friend with suspicion. The two friends had met up early in the morning at a cafe near the recording studio to talk and catch up. She took a sip of her drink and tilted her head to the side, "Why on Earth do you want to go on a group date?". Haruka blushed bright red and fidgeted with her fingers, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under her best friend's prying gaze. Haruka could only utter different variations of "um" as she tried to collect her thoughts. Tomo sighed, "Honestly, I don't get it. You know you live with some of the most handsome men on the planet, right? You know how many girls would kill to be in your shoes?"

"Ah...b-but...well...you know the President's rules about dating..." Haruka replied, with a blush.

"Exactly" Tomo snapped her fingers, "You don't even have to choose. You can just look and flirt all you want"

"F-f-flirt?" Haruka squeaked.

"And another thing, why ask me? You know I live in a dorm with a bunch of other lady idols, right? I'm also under the same restrictions as the guys, you know? How should I know where to find eligible men?" Tomo continued, ignoring the shyness of her best friend.

"I just figured...well...you lived in the city longer than I have...I just thought"

' _I actually do know a ton of dudes in this city. Tons more that would die to have a girl like Nanami_ ' Tomo thought, tuning Haruka out. Tomo eyed Haruka carefully. Haruka blushed and fiddled with her fingers as she tried to explain herself. She was _**adorable**_. Tomo sighed and shook her head, ' _Yeah. There's no way I can throw her to the wolves. She'd get eaten alive, for sure. I didnt even want to let Starish live with her. Not to mention Quartet Night. Ugh...speaking of which I dont want to think of the wrath of Starish if they found out I set her up with someone...I better try to delay her..._ '

"...And I didn't mean anything by it! I meant...you're just so charismatic! And people tend to love you and I thought you might know someone...that's all' Haruka finished, giving Tomo an apologetic upwards glance.

Tomo chuckled, "Its OK! I know what you meant. I will definitely find a wonderful guy for you, someone you can fall in love with"

"Y-you will?" Haruka clasped her hands together.

"Of course! I have great judgement, you know. But you have to trust me, OK? It might take some time, but I **will** find you a guy"

"O-oh! Y-yes! I trust you, Tomo-chan!" Haruka smiled. She tilted her head to the side in thought, "I wonder then, if there's something else I can do to get me in the mood for love?"

"Hehhhhhhh~ I know a lot about that~" Ringo smiled, plopping down next to the girls. He smiled at his former students as he unceremoniously dropped his many shopping bags on the ground.

"Ringo-san?" Haruka said in shock.

"Hehe, that's right~" Ringo smiled, "Ne, Haruka-chan...I know what you can do in the meantime. Do you know when a woman's heart is most filled with love?"

"When...a woman's heart is most filled with love?" Haruka repeated, "Ah! When she has a baby?"

Ringo and Tomo both stood up, both shouting a resounding, "NO!" which earned them quite a few weary glances from passersby.

"W-well...yes, I guess. That's one occasion..." Ringo coughed, clearing the awkward from his throat, "What I meant was...when a woman gets married"

"Oh!...Wait...what?" Haruka blushed.

"Oh my dearest Haruka-chan~" Ringo swooned, taking Haruka's hands in his, "You might not be getting married anytime soon...but that doesn't mean we can't pretend, ne?"

"Oh this is going to be so much fun" Tomo snickered.

Haruka could only stare at her teacher and best friend in confusion as they came up with a plan. Soon she found herself trying on a wide variety of dresses at the mansion. She would have been fine with playing dress up in the shop, she would have preferred it, but Ringo and Tomo insisted on trying on the wedding dresses at home.

* * *

Back to the present:

Haruka blushed at the stunned looks of her friends. She suddenly felt extremely silly sitting there in a big wedding dress. She felt like she got caught playing dress up with her grandmother's things. "Uhm...t-this is..."

"Oh you guys are here" Ringo gave them a quick sideways glance, eyes ultimately landing on Tomo. They exchanged entertained looks before turning back to Starish. "Just in time" He clapped.

"...J-just in time for what?" Haruka asked when the men didn't, or couldn't, reply.

"Well, we're only pretending, but that doesn't mean we can cut corners~" Ringo smiled.

"That's right, Nanami!" Tomo chuckled as she rolled out the well-hidden rack of extremely well cut suits and tuxedos, "We have the pretend bride, now we need some pretend grooms, ne?"

"And since we have so many dresses with so many different styles, we need different grooms to suit them, don't we?" Ringo gave Haruka's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"And we'll have a little photo shoot so you can look at the photos and try to feel something" Tomo helped Haruka stand

"Ooh...I'm feeling plenty..." Otoya gulped, covering his mouth with one hand in an attempt to also cover how red he was.

"Well...don't just stand there! Go get changed!" Ringo said while throwing different outfits towards the singers.

The men stood, completely unmoving as suits were shoved into their arms.

Haruka blushed right red, small tears forming in her eyes as the embarrassment began to overwhelm her, "N-no! It-...uh...I mean if...you don't want to, its OK! I know this is a bit extreme and...well..I dont want you to feel uncomfortable!" Haruka bowed a couple times in apology.

Before any of the members of Starish could reply, Quartet Night made their way into the room. Each with a disapproving look on their face.

"My my my...what a shameful sight!" Reiji whined as practically glided across the room and wrapped Haruka in his arms, "A wondrous princess is standing before you, asking for your help and all you can do is deny her?" He asked shaking his head and clicking his tongue, "For shame, gentlemen, for shame!"

"Not only a princess, but a dear friend. Have you lot no honor?" Camus said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Its just standing there and taking photos. Honestly, its something a chair could do." Ai sighed.

"Are you joking? You made a woman cry? You children still have a long way to go" Ranmaru shook his head.

"Oh! Why are you dressed so nicely?" Ringo asked with stars in his eyes.

"We have an award ceremony to go to later. The company promised we'd make an appearance" Reiji smiled, "I didn't really want to go, but it gave me an opportunity to dress like this. What do you think, kiddo?" Reiji asked, releasing Haruka and spinning for her to show off his outfit. He was wearing a white tuxedo with black lining with a black bow tie. His black pants had the tiniest bit of shine and were well fitted. He couldn't help but feel accomplished when he saw Haruka smile.

"You look really handsome, Kotobuki-senpai" She said, "The suit looks really nice on you." Reiji smiled and took off his fedora and gently placed it on her head, tilting it slightly to hide one eye.

"But of the two of us, I think you out shined me" He said, holding on to her shoulder and giving them a light squeeze, "When I first saw you I thought I was dreaming"

"You're exaggerating, Senpai" Haruka laughed, a blush adorning her pale face.

"Enough, Reiji" Camus sighed. He used his cane to, not so gently, shove the brunette away. "You haven't said anything about the rest of us" Camus said turning his attention to Haruka. "Well?" He smirked down at her.

Camus was wearing a suit with long coat tails. It was a light grey and was tailored perfectly to his body. His collar was popped up and a silk scarf placed elegantly around his neck. He stood, regal as ever, with his cane in one hand. Ranmaru wore an all black suit, including black shirt and black tie. As the others, it was well fitted. Ranmaru's outfit was a bit simpler than the others, but with his sharp grey and purple eyes and stark grey hair, Haruka knew he would stand out in a crowd. Ai wore a white tux with sky blue accents. His pocket square was folded neatly in his breast pocket, the shiny, light blue fabric complemented his eyes beautifully.

Haruka smiled at them, "Of course. You all look very nice."

"Heh? I feel like that's such a lame compliment" Ai sighed, "You told Reiji he was handsome"

"She said really handsome" Reiji winked at his team members.

"Well! If you have time we can take your pictures now, I suppose. Let's see...Haruka is wearing a ball gown so...yes, I think Reiji-kun, your outfit best suits the dress Haruka-chan is wearing now" Ringo cut in, stopping the impending argument.

"W-wait!" Cecil shouted.

"We'll take pictures with the Little Lamb!" Ren argued.

"We'll get changed right now" Tokiya said.

"Hehh...alright but you'll have to go after Quartet Night" Tomo shook her head. "And who knows, if you take too long Haruka might be too tired~"

"We're saying you dont need to use Quartet Night at all! We're all Nanami needs!" Syo replied.

"All seven of you put together is less man than one of us" Reiji winked.

"If we finish with QN's pictures before you get back, we'll just take the dresses back~" Ringo sang.

"You better hurry." Tomo winked.

"We're pros afterall" Ranmaru sighed.

"A little photoshoot like this won't take us long" Ai nodded.

"Uhm...if you dont want to, you really dont have to..." Haruka mumbled.

"We want to" Masato said in a stern voice.

"Even if it kills us, we'll do it!" Otoya yelled.

"If it's for Haru-chan, of course we can do anything" Natsuki sang happily as he twirled back into the room.

"...Natsuki..." Syo started

"Yes?" The megane smiled.

"...when did you get changed?" Tokiya raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? I left the second Ringo-san handed me my clothes. It looks good on me, huh? I think this look is well suited with Haru-chan's cuteness" Natsuki winked and poked his cheeks as he posed.

"YOU SLY DOG!" Syo yelled.

"Eh? Why? Aren't you guys going to get changed too?" Natsuki chirped.

"Why you little.." Syo barked as he jumped on Natsuki's back and gripped his ears.

Haruka chuckled as her friends exchanged banter good-naturedly (or so she thought). Maybe this was a good idea afterall.

* * *

So...I like the idea of Haruka being a strong but shy woman...at the same time...oblivious but not stupid?...but I'm still working on how to showcase that. Idk. Its a work in progress. Anyway, I appreciate you reading this story! Please review if you feel like it! If not, I hope to see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Long time no see, amirite?

Sorry for the long, long wait with a medium-ish long chapter...merps...

I hope you enjoy though! And I'll try to do better in terms of updating more...:)

* * *

Haruka was exhausted. She was glad to finally get into a nice pair of comfy sweat pants and a t-shirt. Trying on the wedding dresses had been fun, but ultimately, draining. She considered herself quite the girly-girl, but even she had a limit. She hoped she wouldn't have to try on another dress for some time. She plopped down on her bed and stretched her arms, eventually letting them hit the bed with a soft thud. She moved her arms around, trying to locate a pillow without wanting to exert the amount of energy it would take to actually **see** where it was. Eventually a hand felt the corner of the plush object. She sighed, grabbed it, and clenched it close to her chest. She stared at the ceiling, going over what had happened.

* * *

Haruka stood with Reiji in front of the large windows. The sun light filled the room, the natural light gave the couple an almost ethereal appearance. He smiled at her, placing a hand on her hip, the other gently grasping her hand, he pulled her close to him. "Don't be so shy, kiddo" Reiji chuckled, his voice soft and low. She could feel how tender and gentle he said his words, like how, she suspected, one would speak to his lover. It gave her butterflies. "You're my bride, after all."

She reached forward, tentatively and cupped the side of his face. She gave him a small smile and tilted her head slightly, "I'm sure you'll make a great husband, Kotobuki-senpai". She chuckled softly when she felt the heat rise to his face.

But before he could say or do anything, Ringo gasped, "Perfect! Hold that pose!"

They stood in silence, holding each other, staring into each other's eyes as the soft sounds of the camera clicked.

"Hmph" Ranmaru grunted, displeased with the scene. He leaned back on the far wall, watching the photo shoot. He folded his arms across his chest, glaring.

"Something the matter?" Camus asked, a smirk on his face.

"It's nothing" Ranmaru replied, irritated with how calm Camus sounded. Ranmaru eyed him. The man was facing the photo shoot, as they all had been, but his eyes were closed. Ranmaru sweat dropped. _'No wonder'_ He thought. Ranmaru turned to Ai, who's eyes were fixed on Haruka and Ranmaru.

Ai didn't say or do anything. Only stared at the scene before him with the same blank face. To anyone else it would look as though Ai was being his normal self, analyzing what he saw for his data resources, but Ranmaru had known Ai for quite some time. He knew his band mate well by this point and Ranmaru could see the little crease of anger held in the cyborg's brow.

Natsuki chuckled, "Kotobuki-senpai and Haru-chan would make a cute couple". He ignored the glares from the 3/4ths of Quartet Night and continued to watch the scene. Ringo and Tomo were asking the pair to change positions now. Natsuki couldn't tear his eyes away from Haruka. She looked...as any bride should. Her face was a little red from embarrassment, but she had a unmistakable light about her, a joy. Reiji made some sort of joke. Haruka's eyes went wide for a moment before laughter erupted from her lips. She held onto Reiji's shoulders for balance as they laughed together. Reiji pulled her closer, placing her face in the crook of his neck. Ringo and Tomo cheered and ordered them not to move, but they were too busy laughing to notice.

"Ok! That was perfect! Why don't we change into...OH! The lace gown! Camus, why dont you come here and get comfortable by the french doors while Haruka gets changed?" Ringo yelled his orders, sending Tomo off with Haruka to help.

Camus made a small noise of acknowledgement as he walked up. Reiji smirked at his teammate as they passed each other, "Let's see if you can make her laugh like that, Count-sama".

"I'm not a clown and she doesnt need one" Camus replied cooly.

Camus sighed and adjusted his cuffs, waiting as patiently as he could for his turn to take photos with Haruka. He was starting to feel irritated, and anxious, with the wait, but before he could say anything Haruka walked down the steps in a long, gorgeous white lace gown. The dress had long lace sleeves, working almost as gloves, a small clasp holding the end of her sleeves to her middle finger. The train to the dress was incredibly long, also lacey, as Tomo had to walk a ways behind to make sure Haruka didn't trip over the fabric. Tomo had added long, slightly curled hair extensions to Haruka's look. Her hair was tied half up, half down, long locks bouncing slightly as she made her way to him. He felt like he was suddenly at an altar, watching the love of his life, his bride-to-be, glide down the aisle. She stopped directly in front of him, a blush spreading across her face. "Sorry for the wait, Camus-senpai" She said softly, an apologetic smile on her face.

"It was well worth the wait" He replied, his voice softer and more gruff than he intended. He gently took one her hands in his and placed a soft kiss on it. Earning a loud squeal from Ringo and Tomo. Tomo rushed forward and handed Haruka a small bouquet of silver flowers.

Haruka looked at her friend with a confused expression, "Goes with the theme" Tomo shrugged.

"The theme?" Haruka asked.

"Royalty!" Ringo winked, giving a couple jazz-hand-gestures for affect.

"Hey! What was my theme?!" Reiji yelled from across the room.

"Simplicity" Ranmaru replied.

"Idiocy" Camus smirked.

" **Divorce** " Ai shrugged.

"... _Classic_ " Ringo corrected, hiding a chuckle.

While the other laughed, Haruka poked the flowers in the bouquet. She winced, finding them to be made of a hard metal, the petal pricking her finger. "Are you alright?" Camus asked.

Haruka's eyes widened as she looked up at him, her expression quickly shifting from shock to embarrassment, "I...I was hoping no one saw that" she said, looking away.

He gently cupped her chin and tilted it up, forcing her to look at him. "Silly girl" He smiled, "I'm always looking at you. How could I not?" His hand trailed down from her chin to the side of her neck, down her arm, stopping at her wrist. He grabbed her hand and inspecting it.

"I'm fine, Camus-senpai" Haruka blushed, taking her hand back and taking a small step back. She bowed her head slightly at him. Tomo and Ringo directed them as the other watched.

Reiji smirked, "Camus seems so much like an amateur, huh? Honestly, having to be directed...guess you can't fake chemistry" He joked, folding his arms across his chest.

"What chemistry?" Ranmaru rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you **fail** chemistry?" Ai replied.

"Ouch..." Reiji whined.

Camus was extremely different from Kotobuki. Kotobuki's photoshoot had been...fun, light hearted, cheerful, much like the man himself. But Camus demanded grace and elegance. Haruka shifted uncomfortably. She tried very hard to match his aura, but the more she tried the more awkward and forced she felt.

"Whats wrong?" Camus asked softly, ignoring the chatter between Ringo and Tomo.

Haruka looked up at Camus and decided it would be best to be honest, "I can't seem to match you, Camus-senpai" she sighed, "maybe we're just not compatible?" She suggested.

"Not compatible...?" Camus raised a brow, "Do you think Reiji is better?"

"I didn't mean that!" Haruka replied quickly, "I just mean...well...I just don't think I can match your intensity. I'm not a professional model or anything after all... Its not like I can change myself to match someone else...that's what I'm...trying to say"

Camus pulled Haruka close, laying her head against his chest. "You don't have to force yourself to match me" He said softly. "and I won't force myself to match you. None of that matters" He continued. She pulled away just enough to look Camus in the eyes. "The only thing that matters is how you feel when you're with me. Do you understand?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ears.

Haruka blushed, "y-yes!" She smiled up at him, her face full of excitement. She felt moved by Camus' words, as though they had actually pushed her in the right direction. The happiness was evident on her face if Camus' chuckle was anything to go by. Before he could say anything else, she stepped onto the tips of her toes and gave Camus' a gentle kiss on the cheek. "thank you, Camus-senpai!"

The icy Count was, for once in his life, completely caught off guard. His expression stunned in shock for merely a moment, before he was able to compose himself. Tomo and Ringo high-fived each other, as Ringo had caught the moment on camera.

Natsuki cocked his head to the side. He knew he liked Haruka. She had always been someone special. She wasn't just an immensely talented song writer...she was also hard working, gentle, and almost unbearably kind. It felt impossible not to care for the little orange-haired woman. Natsuki watched the scene, a lump slowly forming in his stomach, a sudden saddness washing over him. He always thought he loved Haruka to the point of just wanting her to be happy...but watching this scene, watching them play out a wedding, made him sick. It dawned on him that this is what it would look like, what it would **feel** like to watch her be with someone else forever. Would he feel this way if a member of STARISH married her? Or would it be better if it were a total stranger?

Camus and Haruka eased into a rhythm. With a relaxed Haruka and a natural like Camus the two were just like one song. They seemed to flow, moving with each other effortlessly as if they were in their own world, the cheers and directions of their friends falling to the background as they simply stood and posed together.

"I think we got it!" Ringo smiled, pulling Haruka back. It took a trained eye, but Camus resisted for a split second before letting Haruka get swept away by the pink haired man. She smiled at him and he flashed his usual smug smile.

"That was pretty fun, princess. A little more practice and you may be able to stand by my side for real" He said, trying to bring back his usual air of confidence.

Haruka chuckled, unaffected, "But that doesn't matter right, Senpai? What matters is how you feel when you're with me, ne?" She echoed his words, she touched his arm and slowly moved her hand down to met his, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before allowing Tomo to take her back to get changed.

"Man, we might turn her into a real man-killer, huh?" Ringo sighed as he folded his arms over his chest. He shook his head from side to side in worry. Ringo looked up for a moment and realized Camus was still standing there, watching his pretend bride leave, in shock. Ringo snapped a quick photo before turning to the group. "Why dont we have a change of pace and go with Natsuki?"

"But I think I was next" Ranmaru said, having already walked halfway across the room.

"Oh dear you'll have a turn later" Ringo smiled.

"...fine" He huffed turning around.

"Yay! Me with Ha-ru-ch-an~" The bespectacled blonde sang as he spun. "I wonder what dress you picked to match me?"

"Oh...ohohoh...you'll see..." Ringo giggled.

Natsuki tilted his head in confusion but chose to ignore whatever Ringo was eluding to. Instead he fidgeted in anticipation for how Haru would look. He immediately imagined Haruka in a chicken costume bouncing happily down the isle. The thought made him laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Shinomiya-kun?" Haruka's gentle, yet entertained voice, snapped him out of his day dream. Natsuki's eyes went wide in shock. Haruka was...she was...more than anything he could ever hope for, anything he could ever dream up himself. The reality was so much more wondrous than his imagination...then again...it always was when he was with her. She wore a shorter wedding dress; the skirt stopped just below her knees. The material was soft, matte, and she wore an extra skirt underneath to give the bottom a nice flared out look. The white was matched well with a striking green, if Natsuki didnt know better he'd say Ringo and Tomo picked the same green as his eyes. The green was blocked down the left side of her skirt, little flowers and decorations gave it a warm, forest-y feel. Her hair was still long, the curls were pushed to one side, a string of peacock feathers adorning her head. The dress had a sweet heart neckline, showing of Haruka's long slender neck and the small diamond necklace Tomo was busy placing around her neck. "Shinomiya-kun?" Haruka asked when Tomo gave her a gentle pat to signal she was done. "Are you OK?"

"Haru-chan..." Natsuki faltered for a second before he forced on his usual chipper smile. "You look really pretty Haru-chan! As always!"

Haruka chuckled, "Why thank you, Shinomiya-kun"

"Well. I'm disappointed..." Ringo mumbled under his breath to Tomo, "Haruka-chan! Since we have a nice wilderness theme, why dont we do these photos on the balcony?"

"Ah, yes, whatever you say Ringo-san!" Haruka smiled running towards the pink haired teacher.

"And this is why I love ya!" Ringo winked at her.

Natuski watched as Ringo opened the balcony doors for Haruka. The wind whipped about her blowing her hair and veil out behind her, the sun shining behind her in ethereal light. Natsuki's heart raced and he felt as though he could just...the tears welled in the corners of his eyes. He walked slowly up to her - as if he was actually going to meet his wife. He reached for her, gently taking her hand in his. "Haru-chan" He said.

She smiled at him, "Shinomiya-kun"

"Under the circumstances, don't you think you should call me by my first name?" Natsuki asked with a wink. He smiled when her face became red with embarrassment. He tried to calm his heart as he watched her fidget under his gaze. Embarrassed and taken aback she avoided his eye-line.

"But its just for fun, Shinoymiya-kun" She said eventually, after she had gathered herself.

"Hmmm" Natsuki hummed, "Then when we get married for real...you'll call me by name?"

[To be continued]

* * *

I was gonna write more...but I think this is a decent length? Plus I've been M.I.A for a while - wanted to give y'all a little something ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Cause the next one will be similar~ much wedding, dress-up goo :)


End file.
